Take Care of Him Too
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: Tamaki's courage is tested and he is almost pushed to the breaking point when someone he deeply cares for is critically injured. Who will show up just in time to save him from himself? No smut just feels and some romance. (Fun fact: I did not write Ouran Host Club. I did not create the series. *the more you know*)
1. Chapter 1

He clenched his fist and pressed his forehead against the wall. He squeezed his eyes tighter and tighter until it became uncomfortable. Bitter tears he refused to let out welled up under his scrunched lids and pooled in the nooks of his temporary crow's feet.

"It's not fair." He exhaled. The sun should not have risen today. No one should be smiling. How could life go on when she might… _No_. If she was still fighting then he would fight. He turned around and leaned against the wall. He combed through his blonde locks with his fingers. He would stay strong for her today and tomorrow and every day after that. Even if the unthinkable happened he would carry his strength and her soul inside of him till the end of time.

The door to room #258 opened and another nurse entered. In that brief moment Tamaki Suoh was able to make eye contact with Ranka. The drag queen sported completely androgynous attire today. He also had more than a little stubble. He looked awful. His face stared straight ahead at nothing. His puffy red eyes starkly contrasted the rest of his makeup-less face. Tamaki could hardly blame him.

Since Haruhi had been admitted, Tamaki had only been in the room once. It was right after the surgery they performed to reduce the swelling in her brain. He hadn't said a word. He simply kissed her on the cheek lingering because he knew it might very well be a goodbye kiss. His eyes were closed. He didn't want to picture her this way ever again. He had happier pictures stored in his mind. His senses drank in everything else. He wanted to remember how she smelled, how her skin felt under his lips, that slight tingle when his forehead brushed her eyebrows. After that he excused himself and did not go back in. He was a friend but that was all. Even in the short visit Ranka allowed them he had been overwhelmed by the feeling he was intruding on an intimate moment. The two men had nodded wordlessly. There was nothing to be said.

Now they stood guard over their wounded angel; one inside and one haunting the halls. Footsteps squeaked and clacked on the tile floors. Phones rang and pagers buzzed. It was all one million miles away from him. Tamaki padded back into the small alcove and sunk into the chair he had claimed. It was just about to take on his shape. He had cast an apathetic glance towards the magazines. He had long since given up the façade of reading them. That was for a time when they thought she would wake in a matter of hours. Now it was turning into days. Besides if he saw any giggling supermodels or makeup adverts he might vomit.

"Um excuse me…sir?" Tamaki suddenly registered that the nurse had been trying to get his attention for some time now. Wow he was a complete space cadet lately. It was the same nurse who had gone into Haruhi's room. "You wouldn't happen to be a visitor of Miss Fujioka would you?" Tamaki sprung to his feet.

"What-is-it-what-happened-is-she-awake-is-she-alive-please-tell-me!" Without meaning to Tamaki had started yelling at this woman. She didn't seem shocked. This was the ICU. It probably happened more often than not.

"Relax." She spoke soothingly with a maternal tone. "She is stable. No changes."

"Oh." Tamaki took a breath. He was relieved beyond words that nothing had gotten worse but he was a little annoyed that she would get his hopes up only to tell him nothing changed. She continued.

"It's her father. He's in horrible shape. He hasn't had anything to eat or drink since he arrived. He won't leave her side. We've offered him food multiple times and each time he's refused. I couldn't help but notice that you've been here quite a while. You must be closely tied to her family. Maybe you could go get him something from the food court. He won't eat for us but maybe he will for you?"

Tamaki kicked himself internally. How could he have been so stupid? So dense? So clueless? He had been so worried about Haruhi that he forgot all about Ranka. He is her family. Her only parent left. He should have been doing everything he could to make him comfortable. It was the least he could do after…

"I'll go right now!" He reported sharply and started marching toward the elevator. The nurse watched him go.

_He must really love her_. She thought to herself. _That's the worst part of all of this. It's going to be so hard on him_.

Tamaki scurried around the open cafeteria like a chicken with its head cut off. _What would Ranka like_? There were sandwiches, salads, prepackaged sushi, milk, ketchup packets. Tamaki quickly loaded up a tray with a little bit of everything. He balanced it carefully and tottered over to the cashier. This woman was older than the nurse and far less empathetic. There was a long awkward pause. Tamaki felt like he was forgetting something.

"Sir…you know you need to pay, right?"

"Right. Right. Of course. Money. Currency to be exchanged for goods and services. I know I know." He babbled like a mad man while fishing in his pocket. He pulled out a bunch of coins and handed them to her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She snapped.

_What? _ Tamaki's pupils swam in confusion. _Is that too much? Not enough? What? _The woman scowled and pushed up her glasses.

"This is not legal tinder." She shoved the sum back into Tamaki's hands. He saw then that they were all arcade tokens. Something in his mouth tasted foul like orange rinds, his sinuses began to slip beyond his control and his temples throbbed. He was about to burst into tears in front of everyone. _No. Not here. Not now. I was supposed to be strong. I was supposed to be strong for her_.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders from behind and heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you very much but I don't believe we'll be requiring your services today after all."

The woman's face erupted into flames. She was even more livid than before.

"**What are you talking about? Just who's going to put all of these back? If your slack-jawed friend can't manage his own affairs then maybe he shouldn't be allowed to walk around by himself**."

That familiar voice didn't skip a beat. "I'm sure you'll be more than happy to take of this for him." He reached into his wallet and produced an ID for the employee. She stopped cold.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. I will take care of that right away. I apologize for my disrespect. I had no idea I was speaking to a member of the Ootori family. Tamaki blinked. His urge to weep had dissipated. He turned and found himself staring into those deep brown eyes behind spotless lenses. _Kyoya _

The woman was still apologizing as the two men walked away. Neither of them paid her any attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki sat down on the bed defeated. He was in Kyoya's room. He had called a catering service and had them deliver some food. Tamaki insisted on bringing it into the room himself. They left Ranka with the card and told him to order whatever he wanted at any time and put it on the Host Club's tab. The now hollow man had nodded. Had their gesture touched him? Probably not. He wasn't there right now. More likely than not, it was recorded on a little answering machine in his heart. He would listen to the message when his soul came home. If it ever did.

Kyoya moved about the room efficiently. He pulled some pajamas out of a drawer and picked up the phone. It was equipped with a direct line to the maid station.

"Yes, I would like to have some fresh towels sent to my room. Also have someone move in another bed. I have a guest tonight." He hung up.

"I shouldn't have left her." Tamaki said somberly. His head hung from his neck like it would fall off any moment. He did have the weight of the world crammed in there after all.

"Don't be silly. You're not a doctor. There's nothing you can do for her there. Besides, you're forgetting that my family owns the hospital. I've put everyone tending to her under strict orders to call me with any updates. If anything changes we'll be one of the first to know.

Tamaki nodded. It certainly helped but he still felt like he failed his duty somehow. He was always annoying Haruhi in little ways. Even with his remarkable self-esteem which bordered on narcissism he occasionally question whether or not he could do anything right when she was around. Now he had let her down when she needed him most.

"Stop making that face. She's being taken care of, being given the best care possible if I have anything to say about it."

"I was supposed to take care of her. I'm her daddy." Tamaki grasped his hair in fistfuls and pulled. Kyoya crossed the room and gently removed his hands.

"And I'm the mommy. It is the mommy's job to take care of the daddy." Tamaki looked up at him in wonder. "Now go take a shower. You smell terrible." As he headed into the bathroom he saw Kyoya reaching for this phone again.

"Who are you calling now?"

"The hospital. I'm having that woman fired."

"Don't do that. Please. I'm not mad. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Kyoya smiled. "Very well then." He returned the handset to the receiver. _How very like Tamaki_.

Tamaki let the water pour over him. It was too hot and it was making his skin red. He was numb. He was replaying the day in his head. He had insisted that she take him to a commoner's video arcade. She grumbled about it initially but once there they had had so much fun. He could still hear her laugh. They were headed home and…

Tamaki reached for his face. He had allowed some shampoo to drip into his eye while he was thinking. It burned like hell. He cupped his hands and splashed water on it. It helped but only marginally. He decided to skip conditioner. He didn't think he could stand anymore.

He stepped out of the shower and saw towels folded up nicely on the counter next to a pair of pajamas, some floss, a toothbrush and mouthwash. Tamaki dried himself off and cleaned up for bed. As much as he felt he didn't deserve it, he felt better.

When he stepped back into the bedroom Kyoya was sitting in bed and reading. The room was illuminated by a small reading lamp on his bedside table and that was all. At some point during his shower the Ootori household staff had set up a second bed next to Kyoya's. Kyoya looked up at him.

"What did you do to yourself?" Tamaki paused then remembered his pink irritated eye.

"It's nothing."

"Wait here." Kyoya stood. He was wearing a pair of silk boxers and no shirt. He went into the restroom and rummaged in the medicine cabinet. When he came back he led Tamaki over to the bed. "Sit." He had a bottle of eye drops in his hand. He tenderly tilted his friend's head back. Holding his eyelids open with one hand, he dispensed the medicine with the other. The effect was instantaneous. Tamaki blinked a few times as the drops rolled down his cheek. They were soon joined by tears.

"It's all my fault."

Kyoya knelt before him.

"Why do you say that?"

"When…when we left I off-offered her a ride home with me. She said she was going to walk. She…she…said that it her house was cl-close by." His confession was chopped up by bouts of sobbing. Kyoya just listened. "**I should have insisted! I should have walked with her! Then that car would have hit me instead! It should have been me!**" His scream left a large silence in its wake.

"Tamaki." Kyoya placed a hand on his knee. He wanted to choose his words carefully. "You're an idiot and you're a pain in my ass sometimes but you have more kindness in you than any person I've ever met and ever will meet. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. I swear." Tamaki cried more forcefully than before. "Now, you should get some sleep." Tamaki sniffled

"Can…can…I stay with you?"

"What do you think the other bed is for?"

"N-no. I want to stay w-w-with you."

Kyoya was startled but not that much.

"Sure." He climbed into bed and removed his glasses. He set them on top of his book. He hadn't marked his place. _Oh well_. The lamp clicked off. Kyoya lay on his bed and adjusted his pillow a little bit. He heard Tamaki climb in beside him. He squirmed over to Kyoya's side. He rested his warm head on his chest. His cheeks felt feverish from exhaustion. Kyoya wrapped his arms around and held him close, wishing he could protect him from everything that hurt.

"Good night, my sweet prince."

Tamaki opened his eyes slowly. He had never been hung over in his life but he'd swear he had all the symptoms. When he rolled over Kyoya's side of the bed was empty. The tall teen was fully dressed and on the phone. It sounded like the tail end of a conversation.

"Good. We'll be there right away." Tamaki sat up and stared at him. Kyoya smiled.

"She's awake." Everything about Tamaki's mood shifted. He leapt out of bed and frantically ran about dressing himself in the outfit Kyoya had laid out for him. Kyoya watched him slyly from the doorway. He couldn't be gladder about Miss Fujioka's progress but he wondered what would become of that night they spent together. Would it be forgotten? Was he nothing more than a tool of comfort that Tamaki turned to when his world was falling apart? Tamaki buttoned the last button of his shirt and started for the door. He stopped and stood in front of Kyoya. Without any warning he kissed him. It was a different kiss than the one he gave Haruhi. It was longer, deeper and full of promise. He pulled away having left Kyoya breathless.

"Let's go. Our little girl needs us."


	3. Chapter 3

The Rolls Royce cruised stylishly through the streets. Kyoya leaned back into the leather seat and inhaled. The new car smell reminded him of the day his father had the vehicle imported from England. The posh driver came with it naturally. Wheatley handled the traffic like a pro. It was only expected of a retired race car driver turned chauffeur. The middle aged man was not particularly fond of his new position but had been all too eager to have the Ootori family settle his massive gambling debt before he had to say goodbye to his kneecaps. Tamaki stared out the window. He was shockingly quiet. His heart was beating a mile a minute. If he didn't calm down, he would need to be hospitalized himself. A single seat separated the pair but it might as well as been the same ocean this car once traversed on a slow moving cargo ship.

Kyoya tried not to stare at the blonde. Wheatley had the ear of the patriarch and Kyoya was not eager to deal with that can of worms when the rest of the world became party to their little secret. However, there might not be much to tell after all. That kiss had been explosive but the aftermath left something to be desired.

Tamaki had taken off down the hallway. _Thanks for waiting_ Kyoya mused crassly. He hadn't expected to stroll out arm in arm but they could have walked together at the very least. He was additionally insulted when he found Tamaki asking to have a town car called. Did he think they were going to be arriving separately? When questioned about it, his classmate seemed confused. He didn't deny the ride from Kyoya but he wasn't overly eager to accept it either. _Don't make me twist your arm_, Kyoya thought. His internal sarcasm levels were nearly surpassing 9,000.

One of Tamaki's hands supported his chin and the other hung at his side. Kyoya wanted to reach out and caress his cheek. Two things prevented him from doing so: a nosy driver and a growing doubt that the sentiment would be reciprocated. At least in the way he wanted. Kyoya was a loner by nature. He knew how to mingle and he knew how to network. Ultimately he had never really needed anyone else to breach his innermost circle. He would marry one day because that was expected of him. Falling in love was a trivial matter. At least that's what he thought. Tamaki Suoh had not just burst that bubble. He blew it up with fifteen tons of French made explosives. He was the only one who could make Kyoya feel truly content and truly lonely. Neither of these feelings was familiar to the ambitious male and they occasionally put homicidal thoughts into his head.

The car pulled into the large round-about at the entrance. Tamaki wrenched the door open before they had even fully stopped. He clambered out as gracefully as a swan with two broken wings. Wheatley glanced up into the rear view mirror and made eye contact with his young master.

"Will you be returning home, sir?"

Kyoya thought of saying "hell yes." He pictured them speeding off and leaving Tamaki standing in a cartoonish cloud of exhaust. Before he had a chance to convert these thoughts into slightly less explicit terms, Tamaki turned on his heel and yelled back to him.

"Are you coming?"

_Oh so now you care?_ Kyoya knew he was being more than a little selfish and part of him truly felt bad for it. He was not the one who had nearly died. He was not the one who had a long recovery ahead of him. That didn't mean he wanted his needs to be disregarded either.

Tamaki's eyes flickered back and forth between Kyoya and the entrance. His expression was swarming with nervous energy. It must have taken every single spec of self-restraint he did not possess to keep from sprinting inside. He was still here though. He wasn't leaving. Kyoya's anger softened against his will. He remembered the current circumstances.

"I'm staying here for now. Go home and I'll send for you when I am ready to return."

Wheatley nodded.

"Very well."

Kyoya stepped onto the pavement and put his hands in his pockets. He shoved the door closed with his hip before the driver could even get his seat belt off. He wandered in after Tamaki at a slower pace than Tamaki may have liked. They were going but they weren't going to make fools of themselves by tearing through the halls like a banshee. Haruhi had been moved from the intensive care unit to the fifth floor where she was resting comfortably. Kyoya had confirmed this so there was no need to rush. He had also called the other club members. The twins couldn't be reached. Kyoya left a message. Honey informed him that both he and Mori would be there.

After an awkward elevator ride with a mumbling psych patient they arrived at her new room. Kyoya had been worried about Tamaki disrupting the young woman. It appeared as if someone had beaten him to it. Even from outside the closed door they could hear a loving voice carrying on.

"How about the blinds? Are they open too wide? This room is just so dingy. We could spruce it up with some more flowers. I could be to that tacky gift shop and back in less than five minutes. Are you cold? Who am I kidding? You must be. Fear not. Your papa will get one of those nurses in here with as many blankets as you want."

Now that they were here Tamaki's enthusiasm seemed to have evaporated. Maybe he was nervous about seeing Ranka? He was unsure of himself. Kyoya's annoyance subsided and he gave Tamaki's elbow a reassuring squeezing before knocking twice.

"Come iiiiiin" someone literally sang from within.

The door slowly swung open. A pale Haruhi was propped up on what must have been every pillow in the hospital. Various tubes and chords ran from her body into the machinery surrounding her. She seemed so fragile. She was like a marionette and the medical equipment was the only thing holding her together. Nothing could extinguish the life in her eyes though. She gave them a weak smile and a small wave. Her late mother beamed from a picture frame beside her.

Tamaki shuffled in and waved back. He seemed uncomfortable. He was probably shrinking before the shrine of bouquets and stuffed animals Ranka had erected on the window seat. Kyoya had a feeling this visit could rapidly become very expensive if Tamaki went overboard trying to match the cross-dresser's gesture. The Ootori family was already waiving the medical fees as it was.

"Hi guys." Haruhi's voice cracked from disuse. "I'm sorry I gave you all such a scare."

"Don't be silly." Honey's voice rang out from the corner. "It's our job to worry about you when you're broken."

He was seated comfortably in Mori's lap in a large rocking chair. Usa-chan was tucked into bed beside Haruhi to make her feel better. One of his floppy ears was wrapped in gauze as a sign of solidarity. Honey jumped up and ran over to the newcomers. His arms stretched out in front of him for one of his classic hugs. Surprisingly enough Tamaki was not the one he embraced first.

He squeezed Kyoya tightly. Kyoya let out a small inaudible gasp and returned an uncharacteristically long hug. Mori's nose twitched but it might have just been itchy. The silent boy was so hard to read.

Tamaki stared at the floor. He was getting more upset by the second. "If anyone should be sorry…" His voice trailed off into a loaded silence. Haruhi stared at him intently before addressing the room.

"Guys, I'm so glad you're here. But would you mind giving Tamaki-senpai and I a moment alone."

Ranka was swishing about the room in a long skirt and apron. His hair was piled up into an elaborate bun on the top of his head. Normally he'd rather die than leave his precious princess alone with a man. Today he seemed more perceptive than normal. There was a lot for the two of them to discuss. He swept Mori up from the chair with no minor amount of difficulty.

"Whatever you want, dear. Just know that your papa will be back in a flash if you need him."

Honey took Kyoya's hand and tugged on it.

"Takashi and I brought a bunch of cake for Haru-chan. We didn't know she can't eat that yet so I had the doctors put it away in their fridge for me. I didn't want to make Haru-chan sad with delicious, yummy cake she can't eat. Maybe we can go share it?"

Kyoya nodded at the shorter boy. "That would be nice."


	4. Chapter 4

_This is not where I would ideally spend my free time. However it could be worse._ Kyoya swiveled his large chair slightly and drummed his fingers on the wood surface. They were in an unoccupied board room. A large table took up the majority of the space. It was shaped like a horseshoe to allow easy eye contact during business meetings. The walls were adorned with portraits of former Ootori patriarchs. Ranka strolled from one frame to the next. He tapped his finger on his chin.

"My, my, my. Such stern men." He glanced back at Kyoya "It must run in the family."

"Quite." Kyoya took his glasses off and cleaned them on a small handkerchief he kept in his pocket. Honey took another large bite of the fuchsia cake in front of him. Mori sat solemnly on his other side. He picked up a napkin and carefully dabbed at some crumbs on his cousin's cheek.

"Thank you, Takashi! Kyoya-Chan, are you sure you don't want some cake? It's really good."

"I'll pass but thank you all the same."

Honey nodded and shoveled another enormous bite into his mouth. Mori took a sip of his tea and glanced at the door. A few moments passed in silence. Ranka took a seat at the table and examined his makeup in a compact. Kyoya glanced in his direction.

"You're looking quite well today."

Ranka's blush almost matched his hair as he fluttered his polished fingers about his face.

"How sweet of you to notice! It's nothing fancy just some old thing I threw on." He paused and became more serious. "This morning after Haruhi woke up she told me she was worried about me. I hadn't left that room in nearly three days. She suggested I go home for a bit and freshen up." Ranka's eyes grew distant and his brow creased. "Even when she's so badly hurt she still worries about the welfare of others. I only hope she is willing to give herself the time she needs to recover. She hates having to be dependent."

Mori closed his eyes and made a small grunt. Honey pushed aside the empty platter and reached for the next cake. Kyoya replaced his glasses and reached for his bottle of water.

"She is certainly self-reliant."

"She'll be ok now. Her friends are here." Honey chirped.

Ranka smiled at Honey warmly.

"I am so glad you are. I've been meaning to thank you. I cannot tell you how much your presence means to both of us," Ranka smirked "even your foolish president."

Honey scooped an icing flower onto his fork and studied it with some amusement.

"Tama-Chan was really, really scared."

Kyoya made a concentrated effort to not choke on his mineral water as he took a long sip. He wasn't mad at anyone but he didn't especially want to think about that towhead right now. Their situation was a bit awkward and uncertain to say the least. He certainly didn't expect their wordless companion to emit the blunt question point-blank.

"Does he love her?"

Kyoya froze. His pupils surely must have dilated by 200%. Ranka cupped his face in his hands speculatively. He seemed primarily surprised that Mori could speak. Honey continued to chew with a happy-go-lucky aura illuminated around him. He responded with his mouth still full.

"I think it's 'yes' and 'no', maybe."

Before he could reconsider, Kyoya found himself pulling up to the table. _Am I actually engaging in this conversation?_

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

Honey contemplated. Mori glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Several moments passed this way. Honey giggled and gave an exaggerated shrug.

"I don't know."

Kyoya groaned internally. _So there was no reason for you to open your mouth just then… I am so glad I allowed my mind to be enriched by his wisdom_. He reconsidered his earlier idea of leaving when the older boy spoke again.

"I guess I there are lots of ways to love someone. Tama-Chan loves her just like we all love her."

Ranka seemed to have a fist clenched in his lap but kept his irritation to a low simmer.

"While I sincerely doubt that obtuse dolt of a person could care quite as much as her flesh-and-blood father, I appreciate what you have to say Mitsukuni." Ranka cleared his throat and chuckled a bit. "To be completely honest I don't really see him as being much of a threat. They obviously care about each other but…there's a certain something missing. "

Kyoya swirled his water bottle in hand and adjusted his glasses once more. _Very interesting, indeed. _ There was a lot for him to think about. However he couldn't get his mind clear when he was around the others. He needed some time alone to organize his thoughts. He was jarred by Honey tugging on his sleeve again.

"Maybe his string is tied to someone else?"

_What?_ The short boy stared into his eyes in earnest.

"You know the story. They say that you got a string tied to your pinky finger and your soul mate has the other end. Maybe Tamaki isn't in love with Haru-Chan because somebody else has the other end of his string already. It's kind of like what Aristotle said. 'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.'" Everyone started. Honey's adorability made it easy to forget how profound he could be when the mood moved him. Kyoya was beginning to wonder if Honey could actually read his mind or had he in fact been transparent all along. "In the meantime, we can have lots of parties with super snacks!"

_That sounds more like him_. Mori stood abruptly and strolled to the door.

"Are you going back to Haru-Chan's room, Takashi?"

"…yeah."

Ranka stood as well.

"That sounds like a splendid idea. I'm sure they had more than enough time to talk. I do hate to be away from my precious angel for too long."

Kyoya nodded. He wondered what Tamaki was up to. Did he even want to know where he was? Kyoya pushed his chair back in and realized Honey-Senpai had taken his hand again. He didn't mind today. It was nice to feel needed.

The group rode back down in the private elevator. When they emerged on the fifth floor they found Tamaki occupying a corner of the hallway. He had a dejected look about him. Kyoya waved the others off casually and approached his president.

"Pardon me, is this a private corner or is anyone welcome to brood here."

"They all laughed at me, Kyoya." He cast a melodramatic gaze off into the horizon.

"Right…I'm going to need a bit more to go on than that."

"He offered me his hand in friendship. It made sense that he'd want to express his appreciation. When I took it…it shocked me! Then they both cackled so evilly"

"Why do I have a feeling I already know who's behind this…"

Tamaki hissed from his nook.

"Those twins!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru was still crying tears of laughter when Kyoya entered with Tamaki in tow. Tamaki's arms were twined around his chest from behind and he silently glowered at the twins over Kyoya's shoulder. Hikaru was seated coyly on the edge of Haruhi's bed. A goofy grin stretched from ear to ear. He waved at the duo revealing a small buzzer in his palm. _So we have the culprit and the weapon_. Kyoya thought to himself. At least Tamaki's muttered ramblings were making sense now. Hikaru winked at the furiously cowering figure.

"Now, now is that any way to great your loyal subjects, boss?"

Kaoru chimed in from the floor where he was sprawled out.

"Yeah, **bolting** from the room like that."

"And we were so ec-**static** to see you."

Haruhi tittered from her bed with a hand over her mouth. The mischievous red heads fell into a fit of laughter at their own jokes. Tamaki began to surge forward and Kyoya restrained him. The last thing they needed was property damage tacked on to the bill.

"Cheesy puns aside; I must insist that next time you have an idea of this caliber you refrain from acting upon it until I am present. " Kyoya cast a devilish grin in Tamaki's direction. "I hate to miss out on the fun."

Tamaki leapt from his side dramatically and emitted a sound akin to a popped balloon.

"Such a deep betrayal has cut me to the very core." He gazed out the window, his visage shrouded in melancholy. " Le monde est un endroit sombre en effet. [The world is a dark place indeed.]"

There was a pause followed by roars of merriment. Kaoru got up from the floor and wrapped an arm around his twin. They crowed in unison.

"Oh, boss, you're a riot."

Haruhi removed the hand from her face and clutched her abdomen.

"Hahaha…ouch. Ugh it hurts to laugh but it's nice to have things sort of back to normal. It was getting too serious in here. Hahaha"

The twins froze. Hikaru's voice cracked slightly.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. We don't want to hurt you. We can get you some ice. Kaoru, where's the ice?"

"Don't look at me! I've never had to get ice for myself." Hikaru cast a slender finger of judgment at Tamaki.

"Stop being so hilariously crest-fallen." Tamaki scurried about in confusion.

"Yes, right away." He sat assumed a stilted position in the rocking chair. He painstakingly forced an unnatural smile and stared at Haruhi. "Isth thisth better?" He squeezed out through clenched teeth.

"Absolutely Tamaki; you look quite natural," Kyoya quipped "were we about to perform Kabuki theater."

Tamaki glared.

"I thought you said you would be on my side."

" Faites attention à qui vous placez votre foi en .[Be careful who you put your faith in.]"

Haruhi's laughter rung out and she fell back against the pillows.

"Hahaha You guys a-are too much!"

Kaoru smiled at Haruhi.

"If the lady wishes to be entertained…"

Hikaru came around to her other side.

"…we are more than happy to oblige."

Each twin bowed deeply and kissed one of Haruhi's hands.

Tamaki yelped

"You filthy mongrels better keep your paws and every other part of you off my darling Haruhi! She's in a fragile state and doesn't need your…your…cooties!"

Kyoya sidled up next to Tamaki and rested a hand on the back of the rocker.

"Fascinating, I had not been informed that 'cooties' now qualify as a medical condition."

The door swung open once more. Mori and Honey scampered in. Honey was drinking a bubble-gum flavored Ramune and Mori had a handful of paper scraps cupped in his hands.

"Hi guys! What did we miss?"

Tamaki's expression lightened and he looked up at Kyoya. He reached out and slyly linked their pinkies like two children making a promise.

"Oh, not much. We've just been having a lovely visit."

Kyoya felt like his heart might explode. Mori approached the bed and held his hands out to Haruhi.

"I got these for you."

Haruhi slowly accepted the small gift and stared down at it.

Honey beamed at Haruhi.

"They were giving those stickers out with the soda. Mori remembered how much you like free stuff so he got a bunch for you."

Haruhi blinked and looked up at Mori with delight.

"Thank you, senpai!"

"…You're welcome."

Kyoya snapped out of his trance. He felt something was missing.

"Did you happen to see where Ranka went?"

Honey turned around.

"Oh, he was with us and a doctor said he needed to talk to him. I thought he'd be back by now."

Ranka leaned heavily against the wall. He could hear the kids laughing and chatting. It warmed his heart to hear her sound so happy. That was why he couldn't go in. He wasn't ready to ruin that for her. She was being so brave. Time and time again she amazed him. She had applied to Ouran all on her own. Her grades were stellar. Even when she lost her mother, she had moved forward so stoically. The doctor's words echoed in his head and he clutched the locket Kotoko had given him.

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Fujioka, it may be permanent."_

*** I apologize for any errors with the French. I had to find a free translator online. Ramune is a carbonated soft drink originally sold in Japan which was introduced in Kobe by Alexander Cameron Sim. They are made of glass and sealed with a marble; the codd head is held in place by the pressure of the carbonation in the drink. To open the bottle, a device to push the marble inward is provided. The marble is pushed inside the neck of the bottle where it rattles around while drinking.***


	6. Chapter 6

***Quick disclaimer: I did my best to research any medical conditions and terms I used. That being said I am not a doctor, nurse or medical student. I probably screwed up a couple of things/taken creative liberties. I apologize. To make it up to you guys, I promise to never perform medical procedures on you or your loved ones. ***

Kyoya was at his desk. His laptop sat open in front of him. A blank white screen screamed at him and the cursor blinked impatiently. He had fully intended to do some work once he got home but he just could not seem to focus. _Not like me at all_. He shook his head and turned his attention to the Newton's cradle to his right. He pulled back one of the silver spheres and released it. _Tchick-thicka tchika-tchika. _His pupils darted back and forth following the action. He had been home for a while now. He thought about the look on Ranka's face when he reentered the room. He had been very quiet and it wasn't long before he politely mentioned Haruhi being worn out from a long day. _In other words, "Please go now." _ Kyoya thought pragmatically. While it was important that Haruhi got her rest there was something about Ranka's tone and expression that concerned Kyoya. He wasn't the only one who had picked up on it either. None of the club members said anything out loud. However, when they parted ways outside there was a strange tension hanging between them. Kyoya and Tamaki were the last to go. Tamaki's car rolled into sight. Kyoya pulled in some air thinking about it. Tamaki had been peering at him. He did a short double take when his driver honked the horn.

"Hold on…" He reached for Kyoya's face. Kyoya froze. In that moment he wasn't sure if he wanted Tamaki to keep going or stop. Tamaki's fingers brushed Kyoya's hair and a chill ran down Kyoya's spine. He tenderly brushed a few black locks behind his ear. When Tamaki pulled back his hand he was holding a small cherry blossom. Tamaki chuckled "You picked up a little hitchhiker."

"Um, thanks. It is pretty windy." Kyoya replied somewhat lamely, having nothing better to say. _Damn, he really tried to think of something too_.

"Here, this is for you." Tamaki said with a small wave.

Kyoya reached into his pocket now. He twiddled the little flower in between his fingers wistfully. "For me…" he thought out loud. Kyoya stood and took yet another stroll to his nightstand. His cell phone was plugged in and charging. Still no messages. Why was he a tiny bit disappointed? He rubbed his brow. _Please have a modicum of dignity._ He internally chastised himself. He fell backwards onto his bed. It didn't seem like he was going to make any progress on the paper right now. He carefully arranged his pillows into a nest and hunkered into them. Maybe reading would take his mind off of things. As he thumbed through his paperback trying to pick up where he had left off he just couldn't shake one thing from his mind. _What was Ranka not telling them? What was Haruhi not telling them?_ Something occurred to him just then. _Does she even know?_

The clock on the wall idly ticked the time away. A sandy haired doctor had just left. Haruhi replayed the encounter in her mind frame by frame.

"_Miss Fujioka, we reviewed your CT scan. It appears as if your partial bilateral sight loss may be the result of traumatic optic neuropathy." _

_Haruhi was quiet. Being surrounded by nothing but a blurry haze was one thing but having a word for it somehow made it scarier. Her vision had never been perfect but it wasn't this bad._

"_While the exact pathology is not completely understood, the optic nerve can sustain shock from blunt head trauma. Due to your altered state of consciousness and additional injuries we were unable to diagnose this when you were first admitted." _

_Ranka squeezed Haruhi's hand and he addressed the doctor after clearing his throat._

"_And you're sure that this cannot be reversed with surgery?" _

"_Thus far there is no empirical evidence to support the use of surgical intervention. There have been exceptions. However I would not recommend it as a treatment method for your daughter, People have had success with the use of corticosteroids…" _

Haruhi had drifted away during the tail end of the conversation. She knew she was lucky to be alive and that things could be worse. That didn't stop a slight feeling of dread and fear from forming in the pit of her stomach. Ranka was still at her side.

"Dad?" Haruhi was almost startled by the sound of her own voice. "It's going to be ok. Whatever happens I know it will work out," Ranka sniffled. She could tell now that he had been holding back tears. "I love you."

"H-have I told you lately what an amazing person you are? Every day, every moment of every day, I am so proud to be your papa." Ranka paused and looked at the picture of his wife. "I know she would be proud of you too."

Haruhi nodded and shuddered. She tried not to think about how much she needed her mother right now. After some time passed Ranka ran a hand through his hair and stifled a yawn.

"This room is certainly larger than the last one. According to the nurses the coach is actually a pull out. Isn't that nice? I won't have to leave you tonight. How about I go get us a nice cup of tea?"

He was trying too hard to act normal. The cheerful tone in his voice could not have sounded more forced. He was making an effort though. Haruhi appreciated just how much stress he had been under, how worried he had been. She found a way to smile.

"That sounds great!"

The door clicked shut and Haruhi was alone in the fuzzy snow globe that was her world now. She fumbled for the bedside table. The stickers wafted to floor as she brushed them off by accident. She grasped the receiver of the phone.

"…Yes. Can I get an outside line?"

When she heard the dial tone she punched in a number by feel. It seemed to ring forever.

"…Hi. I'm sorry. I hope I'm not disturbing you…I just needed someone to talk to."


	7. Chapter 7

The imposing double doors creaked open. Kyoya's footsteps echoed as he stormed in. He gnashed his teeth together as he took in the scene before him. He could have guessed that something like this would happen when he saw that his keys to the music room had been pilfered. Bits and pieces of ship wreckage were scattered hither and yon. The ceiling converted to a jungle gym of ropes and netting. He ducked when he heard a resounding _Skreee_. _Is there actually a seagull in here?_ The worst part of it all was that the whole place absolutely reeked to the moon and back. It was almost palpable. Every time Kyoya took another deep breath to steady himself, he felt like he was ingesting a bowl of Chirashi[1]. From nowhere Kyoya was suddenly bombarded by a cascading choir of voices. _Don't say. Just please don't…_

"Welcome!"

_I leave him alone in my room for less than two minutes, not even a full day after I come in to school hoping to study in peace and when I open the door they're all here dressed like a bunch of buffoons. What theme is this anyway? _

Honey squeaked obnoxiously as he bounced around in bright yellow waders. A large harpoon rested comfortably in his small hands.

"Look at me, Kyo-chan! Don't I look cute?"

Hikaru and Kaoru and had fake mustaches and top hats.

"You can call me Star…"

"…and I'm Buck[2]."

They laughed in unison. From somewhere in the back of the group an apathetic moan emitted from a large white whale costume. Tamaki Suoh tottered to the front of the pack. He adorned dated attire complete with a wig, fake beard and peg leg; one that he wasn't skilled at walking with either. He gesticulated elegantly and delivered his lines with an unfitting air of romanticism.

"Aye, aye! and I'll chase him round Good Hope, and round the Horn, and round the Norway Maelstrom, and round perdition's flames before I give him up. And this is what ye have shipped for, men! to chase that white whale on both sides of land, and over all sides of earth, till he spouts black blood and rolls fin out. What say ye, men, will ye splice hands on it, now? I think ye do look brave.[3]"

Kyoya was honestly caught a little off guard.

"I think you might be misinterpreting the scene…just a tad."

Tamaki stopped and rubbed his false beard in thought. _Could he be any more absurd?_

"Well I suppose I did skim just a bit…"

"Exactly how much did you read?"

"The title and one or two random pages."

Kyoya sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. He then extended an arm to Tamaki. Tamaki batted his eyelashes densely.

"Where is it?"

"Pardon?"

"It's far too late to back out of this plot of yours. I assume you had some role in mind for me. Perhaps Ishmael[4]? If it's all the same to you, I would like to get my costume on so we many bring this to a swift end."

Tamaki brightened.

"Oh, but you misunderstand. Today you are our guest."

Kyoya froze. _What?_

Tamaki posed for yet another speech.

"Listen here, men! I shamelessly confess to being in one Kyoya Ootori's chambers. Upon my careful exploration I found this tome amongst his possessions. It began abundantly clear to me that our dear Kyoya is a man's man who craves adventure and the virile companionship of his fellow men! It is our duty as hosts to fulfill these desires to the best of our abilities."

Kyoya was honestly speechless. _He created this insane, idiotic spectacle_ _for me?_ Honey waddled up to his side and offered him a can of sardines.

"Want one? They're much tastier than cake!"

Kyoya hummed. _That's a thought. If I calculate the price difference between sardines and his usual delicacies then reinvest the sum…wait a minute. _

"Honey Senpai, that doesn't make any sense."

Honey giggled.

"Of course it doesn't, Kyo-chan. None of this makes sense. It isn't real."

Kyoya sat up with a start. His blankets were knotted around his legs. The novel lay open in his hand. His pillows had gone every which way. One was by his feet. One had been resting on top of his head and a third had flown clear across the room. His heart pounded for a moment as he felt around for his glasses. They had gone into the crevice between his bed and the wall. Luckily they were still intact. He retrieved a small cloth from the drawer and cleaned off the dust. He had had a very fitful night. His restlessness seemed to have infected his mind and caused all sorts of strange visions. He put his glasses on once they were spotless and checked his phone. He had twelve missed calls from Tamaki. _Ah, so the usual number. _Kyoya punched in his number without listening to his voicemail. He doubted any of the recordings would be coherent anyway.

"Hello?"

"You rang?" Kyoya murmured wearily.

"Oh! Kyoya! It's you!"

_Why do you sound so surprised?! You called me first!_ Kyoya restrained himself. No one ever accused him of being very cheerful in the morning.

"Now that we've confirmed both of our identities, would you mind telling me what it is you need?"

"I am so glad you should ask. I was up all night thinking about these past couple of days and everything that has happened and I think we should do something special."

Kyoya's face relaxed. It would be nice to spend some time with Tamaki alone. Maybe if they could just get away from the club, the hospital and everything they could finally have an honest conversation. Kyoya had a number of questions he required answers to. What are they to one another? What were they going to be in the future? How public did Tamaki intend to make their union which may or may not exist? Kyoya demilitarized his tone and unintentionally half purred into the phone.

"What did you have in mind?"

"When we were outside together I was overwhelmed with the need to go somewhere where we would be surrounded by beauty. How do you feel about the Kawachi Fuji Garden[5]?"

Kyoya pondered this. He pictured Tamaki and himself strolling through the Wisteria tunnel. He imagined them hand in hand.

"Kyoya? Are you still there? Hello?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Perfect! I hoped you would say that. It is a bit of a drive so you'll need to get a van, one that is handicap accessible. We'll all be at the hospital waiting for you. Oh, I was also wondering if we could use the Host Club's budget to take care of the admission fee for all of us."

Kyoya's face fell. _Naturally. The more things change, the more they stay the same_.

"Consider it done." He replied curtly interrupting Tamaki's joyful blubbering. He snorted and hung up.

Japanese meaning "scattered sushi", it is a dish of sushi rice and various ingredients such as sashimi, vegetables, nori, etc..

Starbuck is a character from _Moby Dick_ by Herman Melville_._

A quote from Captain Ahab. Chapter 36, page 32.

Another character from _Moby Dick. _

Located in the city of Kitakyushu, Japan, Kawachi Fuji Garden is home to an incredible 150 Wisteria flowering plants spanning 20 different species. Here's a link for more info: /2013/02/wisteria-flower-tunnel-kawachi-fuji-garden-kitakyushu-japan/


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we go again. _Kyoya thought wearily. The van he ended up procuring was roughly the size of a small bus when all was said and done. There were two long bench seats with an aisle in the middle. Honey and Mori sat on one side. Kyoya and Tamaki were on the other. Hikaru and Kaoru were on the two ends tossing a small ball back and forth between them. Haruhi's wheel chair was rolled into the back and anchored down with metal clamps protruding from the ground.

"Um senpai, thank you very much for bringing me with you. But is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Absolutely! In order for our plan to have its full emotional impact, you need to be completely surprised when we arrive. No peeking! Hikaru, Kaoru it will be your solemn duty to enforce the facial dress code."

Kaoru smirked.

"Sure thing, boss!"

Hikaru simply shrugged and lowered his eyes. He cast a glance in Haruhi's direction and passed the ball between his hands.

Honey smiled and munched on his snack cake.

"It must be a pretty special place! Tama-chan didn't even tell **us** where we're going!"

Tamaki squirmed in his seat. "It certainly is!" His leg grazed Kyoya's and he prodded his side with his elbow. Kyoya brushed him away. He saw an expression of confusion briefly splash across Tamaki's features. It was short lived and he quickly reverted to his state of enthusiasm. _Figures, _Kyoya thought bitterly, _it doesn't seem like he actually cares at all. _ Kyoya glanced discreetly at his phone. According to his GPS they were only thirty minutes away.

It was dark and starting to get itchy. Haruhi honestly just wanted to rip it off out of sheer annoyance. _What's the point of this thing anyway?_ Then she thought about everything Tamaki and Kyoya had done for her this week. When that came to mind she felt like she was being a brat. She'd take a deep breath and try to maintain her patience. _It's the intention that counts. Remember that. They want to do something kind for me. It is nice to get out of the hospital for the afternoon. I'm amazed my dad agreed to it. _

Ranka had been even more protective of her than usual. He had bought her a cane and was planning all sorts of changes to their home so she could get around more easily. He was being so supportive and taking all of the right steps. Haruhi wished she could be more grateful and appreciative. However every time he brought up ideas like enhanced lighting, putting down carpet and installing new door knobs Haruhi just found herself drifting away with her thoughts.

She'd imagine she was in her bedroom or on a train with cityscape rushing past her; essentially anywhere that wasn't there. Unfortunately no matter how far she mentally wandered from her reality the same harsh facts were waiting for her when she returned. True, she was working on a treatment plan with her physician. However she had been thoroughly warned that due to the level of damage done it was unlikely to be successful. She recalled something her mother told her when she was getting really sick.

"_Haruhi, we all have a vision of how we want our lives to turn out. I couldn't wait to watch you grow into a beautiful and successful adult. Unfortunately things sometimes get in the way – things we cannot control. They do not define us. How we handle it and move forward is what makes us who we are. You are stronger than you know." _

_I'm really trying, mom. Sometimes it's so hard_. Haruhi realized she was starting to cry. Forgetting the blindfold, she reached up to wipe her face.

"Nu-uh-uh. I see what you're trying to do! No peeking!"

Tamaki reprimanded her playfully.

"Oh, right. Haha Sorry."

"I suppose it doesn't matter much because **we are here!**" Tamaki exclaimed with excitement.

The van had come to a stop and the engine was now silent. The other club members were having a variety of reactions.

"Woooow! It's so pretty! It's super colorful!"

"Hmph."

"I gotta say, nice choice boss."

"What's the big deal? There's nothing here! It's just a bunch of flo-"

"Shhh! Are you trying to ruin it for Haruhi?"

"Damn! Sorry, Haruhi."

Tamaki reached for Kyoya's knee only to realize he had gotten off the bus. He frowned. _I don't understand. I thought he'd like this. He did have a wisteria wall hanging in his room_.

After disembarking, the gang crowded around the posterior of the vehicle and watched the driver unload Haruhi's chair. Mori stepped behind it to push and Kyoya tipped the driver. He would also be their ride home. They made their way through the parking lot to the entry gate. A young female employee waved at them as they approached. Kyoya had called ahead and let them know they were coming. He had also taken care of the group fare so they could expedite the process.

"Welcome! We are so happy to have you. I have a map to guide you today. I have also taken the liberty of pulling together some pamphlets outlining future events we will be hosting. We thank you for your business."

She bowed slightly and offered the stack to Kyoya who nodded in return. Once they were on the other side Honey began to hop up and down.

"Can we show her now? I want to be the one to untie it!"

Tamaki placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the area.

"Now is as good a time as any. Go for it, Honey-senpai!"

Haruhi felt a rush of relief as the piece of fabric was pulled away. She blinked a few times. There were yellows, pinks and greens. Tamaki held his breath waiting for Haruhi's exclamation of wonder. It never came. Haruhi felt their focus burning a hole through her head. She picked at the cheap material of the wheelchair uncomfortably. _I…I can't see any of it._

"I understand. You must be overwhelmed." Tamaki really did not skip a beat. "It is a bit of a culture shock once you get away from the crowded city. I thought this might happen. Don't you worry, we're going to be walking around all afternoon so you have plenty of time to adjust. We can talk about it on the way home!"

Haruhi did her best to force a smile.

"That's great. I can't wait."

Kyoya took note but did not saying anything. _Very peculiar indeed…_ Haruhi beat herself up internally. _Mom, what do I do? I just don't want to be here._


	9. Chapter 9

***Hey everyone, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. In addition to being insanely busy with school/work I have also been getting more serious about my non-fanfiction writing. [I am currently working on an original manga of mine I hope to publish one day. 53 pages and going strong!] I have gone back and edited/revised chapters 1-8. No major plot points have changed. I mostly tweaked the wording a little bit in places and corrected some grammar errors. I think it is much smoother now and has a better flow. That having been said, I hope you continue to enjoy my work as I move forward.***

* * *

Honey skipped along cheerfully. The sun reflected off of his golden locks. His pastel polo shirt seemed to go perfectly with the scenery. Usa-chan was propped on his head "so he can have a good view too." He was a few paces ahead of the others but he stopped from time to time so they could catch up. Honey seemed to be the most enthusiastic, not that was any surprise. The rest of the group was expressing mixed reactions.

Mori pushed the wheelchair carefully, slowing down when they went over a bump in the pavement. He hadn't said much of anything except ask Haruhi if she wanted a bottle of water. She had accepted and it was resting in her lap. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be the least interested of all of them. There were very few moments when they weren't taking goofy selfies, teasing Tamaki or just acting up.

Kyoya found himself more at ease in spite of himself. One couldn't spend an entire day wallowing in self-pity after all. It did expend quite a bit of energy. To be completely blunt it wasn't very mature either. In addition to being a flourishing entrepreneurial venture, he could admire the intrinsic value of the gardens. They were peaceful (they would be even more peaceful if certain parties were not present) and they were just…beautiful. He and Tamaki were walking side by side. Their strides matched perfectly.

Haruhi continued to be cryptic. She would make comments from time to time about how lovely it was. That was the thing. What is "it?" She never referred to any one part specifically. Her remarks were vague and not directed at anything. She claimed she was looking at it all but she never moved her head. It had Kyoya's attention but he wasn't sure if he was the only one or not. Tamaki seemed unperturbed. Kyoya internally groaned. He had many positive feelings regarding Tamaki but he still became exasperated from time to time. The way he was able to maintain blissful ignorance could be irksome. _My displeasure with him has had no impact, that's for sure. _

Tamaki masked a small frown by looking down at the map as though quizzical. _Did I somehow offend him? _ He wanted to do something but he wasn't sure what he could do. When it came to pleasing their guests he was on point. Kyoya was another matter entirely. He had a critical eye and was not easily impressed. An over-the-top gesture was more likely to annoy than delight him. Tamaki regarded the directions and perked up. They were about to arrive at their main attraction: the wisteria tunnel. The flowers draped elegantly across the wooden framework. Being inside it was like being sent to wonderland. Hopefully this would elicit a more desirable reaction from more than one of his companions. Honey had already seen it. His little mouth formed an "oh" of awe. Kyoya was right behind him appreciating it in his own quiet way. Even the twins stashed away their electronics if only for a moment. Mori said nothing.

_Ok, here it comes_... Tamaki clasped and unclasped his hands. He stared at Haruhi almost obnoxiously.

"Um…it's really pretty, senpai."

She sounded pleased but her voice but lacked conviction. Kyoya eyeballed Tamaki guardedly. His smile was frozen. There was nothing behind it. When he spoke he sounded confused, worried and more than a tiny bit sad.

"Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. I sort of just said I did after all."

_This is not going well. _Kyoya's concern was mounting.

"Oh…you just didn't sound like you particularly did."

"What?"

"Well, when you responded you seemed uninterested. I thought you'd be a bit more…enthralled."

_This is really not going well. _Kyoya silently willed Tamaki to be a little less…of a Tamaki right now. This wasn't the time for him to act so wounded. There was obviously something not completely right with Haruhi. His fragile ego would have to be put on the back burner. Haruhi was becoming more agitated. She had remained patient and receptive but it was reaching a point.

"Well I'm sorry my reaction wasn't more to your liking. What exactly would you have me do?"

Tamaki's cheeks reddened. He stammered and stuck out his lower lip. Kyoya placed his palm firmly on the small of Tamaki's back attempting to ground him. It was too late. They had reached the point of no return.

"I don't understand why Haruhi's mad…Daddy was just trying to make her happy and-"

"**Would you just shut up already?!**" It was like a bomb had detonated. "God! Don't you ever get tired of hearing the sound of your own obnoxious voice? I know everyone else does!Do you **really **want to know what's going on with me? I. Cannot. See. Not the stupid flowers or the stupid butterflies or your stupid face!" Tears that had been dribbling were now streaming. "I may never be able to see any of it again. Despite all of that I came out here for you. That's right, **for you**. Because that's what all of your supposedly kind acts come down to isn't it? **You and your damn feelings**. So you can understand my frustration when I make such an effort and it still isn't good enough because **nothing** will **ever **be good enough for the spoiled little prince. You know what? I quit! You go find another way to bury your guilt because if it wasn't for you…"

Haruhi stopped abruptly. She choked back a gasp as though she was finally hearing herself. The blurry forms of her friends were completely still. Tamaki was particularly motionless. Everyone waited to see how he would react. Would he curl up in a ball and cry? Would he shrink into the shadows and start cultivating mushrooms of gloom on his back? He did none of these things. He straightened his posture and stared right at Haruhi unwavering. His voice was steady and did not break.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi."

With that, he turned and just walked away.


End file.
